Angel Ascension or Fallen Ascension?
by Joker's Favorite Daughter
Summary: Richard John Grayson Wayne was really a girl named Rachel Mary Grayson Wayne. She was also an angel, but stronger than an Arch Angel. She will face many tests as both Richard & Rachel. Will she ascend? Or will she become a Fallen? Fem Angel Robin. Shipping Red-X x Robin. (Jason Todd x Rachel Grayson x Klarion) Bats is a crazy daddy. Slade is a crazy father bent on world domination.
1. Prologue: A Mystical Song Changes Hearts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Teen Titans. Ownership belongs to DC Comics and** **DC Entertainment Warner Bros. Animation. I respect them and will never quit loving anything to do with DC Superheroes!**

Summary: Richard John Grayson Wayne was really a girl named Rachel Mary Grayson Wayne. She was also an angel, but stronger than an Arch Angel. She has already faced many tests as Richard. She will face many tests as Rachel. Will she ascend? Or will she become a Fallen? And will she finally tell Jason and Klarion that she is their soulmate and one true love?

 **Prologue: A Mystical Song Changes Hearts.**

Rachel's POV:

 _Everyone thought I was a boy so my family just rolled with it after all who would believe a girl could fight and win against anyone be they humans, meta-humans or aliens? The answer no one. No one would believe I can win against any superhero. Even Black Canary, Batman, Superman or Martian Manhunter. No one must know my family are angels. My father is the Fallen Archangel Lucifer Morningstar. While my mother is a Seraphim Angel named Valeria Moonlight. My name is Rachel Victoria Greystar. I am both light and dark. For I am in the grey. A mixture of light and dark. I control everything dark, but also everything light. My wings are silver for I lean more toward my favorite color ivory. Mother and Father have told me that the angels on the light side have golden wings while on the dark side they are black; neutral they are grey. Right in the middle between light, dark and neutral._

 _On the night I became an orphan my parents casted a spell on everybody in the tent to see an illusion. When in reality we were going to go home to the Underworld to our palace, our domain. The only place where no one interferes with my family such as that annoying man known as Vandal Savage, who always went to my parents to discuss if we would join him and his fellow colleagues . Until the night of March 21st, the day after my birthday when my parents opened the portal I found I could not follow for a barrier prevented me from following. It was at that moment that I realized I could not leave until I fulfilled my destiny just as my father had said._

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _"Rachel there will come a time when you cannot follow me or your mother home," said Lucifer._**

 ** _"Daddy I will handle it when the time comes to fulfill my destiny," said Rachel._**

 ** _"My sweet little demon, that will make me and your mother the happiest when we have to see you grow up from afar," said Lucifer._**

 ** _"Don't worry father you and mother won't have to, for I have made it possible for both of you to communicate with me while I grow up to fulfill my destiny," said Rachel._** ** _She then gave her father two connected silver feathers._**

 ** _"Use these together and for as long as you want you will appear to me, and no one else will see you unless you want to be seen of course," explained Rachel._**

 ** _"My little demon this is a miracle come true and don't worry your mother and I will talk to you at least once a month," said Lucifer._**

 ** _Then the family hugged each other and the air was full of daughter and father bonding airs. For all across the world daughters and fathers were spending time together and bonding._**

 ** _End Flashback_**

 _Since then my parents have seen all that has happened since the day they left, from me being adopted by Bruce Wayne aka the Batman, joining and founding the Young Justice, the argument with Bruce, to the fight with the Brotherhood of Evil. Now though the reason I am here is because I have a boyfriend and didn't tell my parents about him. All of you know him his name is Red X. Yes master thief and international criminal. Also my adopted little brother Jason Todd. I know shocked. However I have kept a secret from him and Klarion. One of them will become my Alpha soulmate, while the other becomes my Beta soulmate. It is hard to explain as an angel depending on their powers can get up to five soulmates, but only two really matter. As they will be the foundation for that angel to have a light and shadow in any realm. Jason is my light while Klarion is my shadow, one day soon we will be together and I will have to rule over Heaven and the Underworld as the two realms true ruler._

 _What I mean by true ruler is that no one in the past three millenniums has been able to place on their head the Crown of Hope and the Crown of Despair, the first is the crown the Queen of Heaven would wear, while the other is the crown the Queen of the Underworld would wear. I have both of these crowns in my possession. I however do not want to wear them without my soulmates wearing theirs as well for I do not want to have to rule either of my realms without my loves._

 _Yes, I said loves. I love both Jason and Klarion. No, I am whore. Yes, if someone said, "Your a whore/hoe" to my face I would incinerate/torture/murder/chop into pieces/make them insane/petrify them. I know you're wondering where I learned all of this well the last three I learned from Gotham's villains. Yes, said villains taught me their ways. No I did not tell that grumpy old man who is a bat personified that I learned anything from the villains. Yes if you're wondering my parents taught me the first three._

 _Well bye!_

* * *

 _Author's Note: I hope you like it and please review. Please review gently I'm still trying to type and think while in Honor classes. I have found a Muse. She is called Rachel Grayson._

 _Rachel: Hello beautiful public. Sorry Jokes Fav Daughter, ain't writing much it's cause I was traveling a lot and wouldn't come here and help her for a long while and now that I'm back Jokes Fav D finally can write my story. So see ya soon._


	2. Chapter 1: Villains Quit Crime!

Summary: Richard John Grayson Wayne was really a girl named Rachel Mary Grayson Wayne. She was also an angel, but stronger than an Arch Angel. She will face many tests as both Richard & Rachel. Will she ascend? Or will she become a Fallen?


End file.
